You & Me
by YueSoEul
Summary: Because at the end, all that matters was you and me...


So, I got myself a copy of CN Blue's First Step (insert fangirl squeal here), yeah, yeah, it took me a while to get it. And there's this one song 'Imagine', from the moment I heard it, it makes me smile like a complete idiot. I didn't even know what the song meant until weeks later when I get off my lazy butt and actually went to check for the translation. Let's just go with it inspire me to write this. Yes! I'm back to my mushy self, happy? **One-shot**!

* * *

"Sunbae?" Ga Eul waved her hand frantically over Yi Jeong's face. Another day out and he was once again drifted off into his own world. To be perfectly honest, she was getting a little bit irritated. It was, after all, Yi Jeong who had dragged her to dinner even when she had insisted that she was too tired from a long day at the school. Luckily, Ga Eul managed to get Yi Jeong's attention at the end as he snapped back to reality. "Yes?" Yi Jeong asked, leaning back into his chair as if nothing had surprised him or even acknowledged the fact that his thoughts were mile away. Ga Eul pouted, crossing her arms over her chest before leaning back harshly into her chair. The sight of her irritated flushed face caused Yi Jeong to chuckle.

"So, what got your mind wandering off?" Ga Eul asked crossly. She did not appreciate being used as Yi Jeong's source of amusement. It had been a month since his return from Sweden and nothing was happening between them. Nothing, unless if she wanted to consider the coffees, dinners and lunches that Yi Jeong had dragged her around on as dates. No, none of it was dates; he wasn't even paying attention to her enough for it to be considered as dates. "Some leggy blonde you've left back in Sweden?" She added acidly before Yi Jeong could even answer her first question, causing him to laugh. Ga Eul could only roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Why?" Yi Jeong asked playfully. "Are you jealous?" He added, teasing Ga Eul in the process. His eyes fixed on her reaction, her expressions were priceless; wide-eye, denial chuckle. "Me?" Ga Eul stated as she tried to pull the best offended look she could muster. _Yes, she's jealous. _Yi Jeong thought privately as a wicked grin played on his handsome face. "Yes, you," Yi Jeong replied teasingly, he loved seeing Ga Eul's reaction. "Why should I?" Ga Eul fired back, rolling her eyes. "It's not like we're dating," She added harshly but there were obvious trace of hurt in her tone. Yi Jeong managed another smile, amused at how Ga Eul was no longer the girl he once knew. She was Ga Eul, every bit of her, of course, but some of her had changed. She was far more guarded and realistic in a sense.

The old Ga Eul, if Yi Jeong remembered it right, would have counted breakfast as a date. Now, after he had basically dragged her around for every other meal of the day, she had basically still considered all of it as friendly outing. Maybe it was his fault for not pulling her into his arms immediately when he first saw her. Maybe it was his fault when he had neither confirmed nor denied she was special to him when her student had hounded him with every question imaginable by five year olds. "We're not?" Yi Jeong asked dumbly as he watched Ga Eul shifted uneasily in her chair. "Are we?" Ga Eul asked in turn asked. Her voice was too low that if Yi Jeong had not been paying attention, he would have missed it.

_Are we? _The question rang through Yi Jeong's brain. Part of him wanted to sigh out of frustration, the other was amused. Thousands of different respond played inside Yi Jeong's head, instead of the easiest confirmation that could very well guarantee her smile he decided to tease her instead. "What do you think?" Yi Jeong asked casually, leaning forward, resting his arms on the table. He could see her face turned, she was disappointed, and it doesn't take a scientist to figure that out. Still, it was too late to take it back; Yi Jeong could only curse himself. Ga Eul glanced at her watch, trying to throw her gaze elsewhere, anywhere other than Yi Jeong's face. _Nine-twenty-five; _she read the time silently.

She was too tired to play games. "I think I should go now, sunbae," Ga Eul stated slowly. It was late, seeing that it was only Tuesday, she was looking at another three days of school before she could have the weekend all to herself. "I have school in the morning," She added, slowly turning away, leaving her chair as she was up to her feet. Yi Jeong on the other hand, can't say that he had anticipated such reaction from Ga Eul and was up to his feet seconds after Ga Eul. "I'll drive you," He offered quickly, regretting how quickly the mood had turned sour. "No, its fine, I'll just take the bus," Ga Eul declined, turning away instantly, heading towards the door with what she thought what was left of her pride. Four years, she had waited for him for four years only to have him return and trample on her heart all over again. She had to get away before her emotion betrayed her.

The cool air greeted Ga Eul as soon as she stepped out of the restaurant. She watched the nightlife unfolding before her. Couples walking hand in hand, whispering and laughing, before long, she found herself envious. "Stop dreaming Ga Eul," She chuckled silently. Right on queue, she could feel her heart-breaking. That was it, four years was enough; she was going to move on. But... Ga Eul wasn't even sure what had hit her, she wasn't even sure what was happening, all she knew was she was being pulled and in a split second she caught Yi Jeong's smug smile before his lips landed on hers. _What? _Her brain tried to rationalize what was happening but it didn't get far as she melted into the kiss almost instantly.

A lifetime had probably come and gone before Yi Jeong slowly, reluctantly, parted his lips from Ga Eul, resting his forehead onto hers. "Sunbae...?" Ga Eul managed though her voice was too small that she couldn't even recognize it herself. "To eradicate any evidence of doubt," Yi Jeong began breathlessly. "Yes, we're dating," He added with a small smile playing on his lips. "W-we are?" Ga Eul replied timidly, unsure of how to react of such declaration. They are dating and she wasn't even sure when it all began. _Was it the day he came back to see me first? _Ga Eul mind raced just as fast as her heartbeat. "Yes, but..." Yi Jeong replied as his hand caressed Ga Eul's face, "That's not enough," He added. There were questions in her eyes, confusion, and he could only smile at it. Ga Eul was still guarded with her feelings, no doubt not wanting to have her heart broken twice by the same man.

Still, Yi Jeong allowed a moment to pass, comfortable with hold Ga Eul close as she tried to make sense of everything that was happening as well as trying to figure out what he had meant when he had stated it wasn't enough for him. The questioning look and confused gaze didn't leave Ga Eul's eyes that much Yi Jeong could see. "Marry me," He said finally. That does it, her eyes widened in surprised and her lips parted, gasping slightly at the sudden proposal. "Wh—?" Ga Eul opened her mouth to speak, but words failed her. She wasn't sure if she had heard it wrong or if Yi Jeong was joking with her.

Another smile broke onto Yi Jeong's face as he reached for his pocket, pulling out a white box and opening it easily. "Marry me," He repeated. Another gasp betrayed Ga Eul as her brain struggled to sort out what was happening in her head. She tried to reason and even run through her days and time she had spent with Yi Jeong to help her from falling because she could barely feel her own legs. Her eyes travelled from Yi Jeong to the Solitaire Ring rested inside the box. Words were failing her, she could barely remember her own name anymore but she knew she had to give an answer. So, slowly she managed a small nod. "Yes?" Yi Jeong asked carefully, the night had not turned out the way he had planned it, neither was the proposal but he had hoped Ga Eul would say yes nonetheless.

Around them a small crowd had formed, but neither Yi Jeong nor Ga Eul paid much attention to their surrounding and upon hearing Yi Jeong guarded 'yes' that was phrased as a question, Ga Eul could only start to nod her head frantically as tears stream down her cheeks. Her voice failed her and she wasn't even sure why. _Yes! _Her mind screamed but nothing came out. Still, that was enough for Yi Jeong as a smile broke onto his face again as he pulled Ga Eul into his arms.

* * *

Yes... It's sort of a proposal song hahah... But, I have this scene playing in my head and I have no idea why.

Originally published on "Lovers Unparalleled" 16th August 2011


End file.
